I'm pregnant, Merlin
by kessilover
Summary: "I got my results for my blood test today." Morgana said with a sigh. " They show presence of H.C.G," Merlin frowned, not understanding. "I'm pregnant, Merlin." It's not easy when you knock up your best friend's sister especially when said friend, doesn't know about the relationship in the first place. Mergana mordern AU.


_**Obligatory disclaimer**_ :Merlin and all associated creative properties belong to BBC. I don't claim any said property as my own, and I make no monetary profit from this fan-made story. All creative property not associated with said channel belong to me, and their use is limited to my express permission. Thank you.

This isn't edited, please point out the mistake for me to fix.

* * *

With feet propped on the coffee table, Merlin flipped through the different channels on the telly. He wasn't that engrossed in what was on the screen. He was simply bored, frustrated even, considering that his lady friend was running late. She had called about a half an hour ago saying that she was on her way to his flat. However, she hadn't arrived yet.

Minutes later, when he reached for his phone, intending on calling her, the front door of his apartment was pushed opened and Morgana walked inside.

Merlin dropped his cellphone beside him, "What took you so long?" He asked, watching her dispose of her handbag on sofa before she came to join him on the couch. She had a somber expression on her face.

"Nothing," she replied, took her high heels off, crossed her legs and rested her head on his shoulder.

From her demeanor, it didn't seem like 'nothing' had been the correct answer.

"Morgana," Merlin said gently, slightly confused. "Did something happened?"

She remained silent.

His confusion was slowly shifting into worry. Merlin moved his body from her, giving her enough time to lift her head. He turned to he could face her, but Morgana looked away. "Is it Uther?"

"No,"

"Arthur?"

He heard her sigh, "It has nothing to do with my family or the company." She said.

Her cryptic answers were getting on his nerves. Merlin put his finger under her chin. He turned her face his way.

He instantly noted her red eyes and tearstained face.

How did he not notice them when she came in?

"You've been crying?" His worry pricked up.

She shook her head, and withdrew herself from his touch. "It's nothing."

"Stop saying that, Morgana. Just tell me what's wrong?"

Morgana slowly peered up, tears welled in her eyes again.

"Just tell me," he urged her, grapping her hands.

Morgana sighed, half shrugged before starting to talk. "I got my tests' results earlier today."

His body went stiff. He still remembered that she had gone to the doctor for few tests, last week. "I thought it was just a routine check."

"It's was." She confirmed.

Merlin inhaled deeply. "Morgana," was all he said. He couldn't think of something else or say anything further.

Was she sick?

Was she dying?

His mind couldn't fathom those thoughts.

"The blood test showed presence of H.C.G," Morgana added heavily, pulling him from his dark ideas.

Merlin frowned, his mind churning, trying to figure out what those letters stood for. Some type of disease or dangerous kind of illness. He failed. "H.C.G…I don't know what…that means."

"I'm pregnant, Merlin."

"What?" Air was knocked out of his chest. He looked at her as though she sprouted another head.

"Pregnant." She snapped.

He breathed out an "Oh,"

"Oh," She repeated, standing up. "I tell you I'm pregnant and all you have to say is _oh."_

Merlin got to his feet as well, "Well, what do you expect me to say?"

Morgana threw her hands in the air, "I don't know, Merlin. I've spent my day trying to wrap my head around the idea that I'm going to have a child. This is bad."

He couldn't understand how she say could such a thing. Few minutes ago, he had thought that she might lose her life because of an illness, yet now, now it turned out to be that she was carrying an new one. His child.

So, this couldn't possibly be a bad thing, if anything, it was a great thing.

Yes, he was still shocked by the news. But, the woman he loved was having his baby. He could be happy if only he figured out why she was so upset.

"Why do you think that?"

"Because no one knows about us, Merlin. Or have you forgotten?" Morgana asked him with a sneer. "What will you tell Arthur once he finds out about it?"

"I don't care." She scoffed at that, Merlin ignored her and carried on, "What you and I have, is far more important than my friendship with Arthur."

"Are you sure?" She demanded with her hands on her hips.

Merlin couldn't believe what he was hearing. Never in his life, had he expected Morgana to doubt his love for her after all this time.

"We've been together for almost a year now, Morgana." He reminded her, his voice raising for the first time.

She shook her head, sighing. "A year isn't enough to start a family."

"Hate to break it to you, but neither of our parents had a year together before they had us."

The woman's lips parted in a silent gasp, she was shocked. Her recovery was quick. "I reckon the reminder wasn't necessary."

He pressed his lips into a thin line and nodded his head. "Sorry." He breathed out a sigh. "But you cannot blame me for keeping our relation a secret when in reality it was your fault. I wanted to tell him. I wanted everyone to know."

"You would have lost everyone, if you did tell them."

His eyes fluttered shut. Merlin collapsed down back on the couch. Morgana was right.

Three years ago when she had discovered that Uther – the man who had raised her after the death of her parents– was in fact her real father, Morgana had gone into dark place; done and said a lot of horrible things. Filled with hatred for Uther, she had gone to his rival's company, sold him viral information about The Pendragon enterprises. The consequences had been grave. However, Morgana hadn't stopped there, she had alienated everyone she had known. Her anger had reached every person in her life. Except for Merlin. He had been the only one who had managed to get through to her, made her realize the wrongs that she had committed. But when that had come to be, it had been far too late for Morgana to repair her relations with her friends and remaining members of her family.

Morgana and Merlin had started dating about a year ago. For Merlin's sake; they had kept their relation hidden, knowing fully how wrongfully the rest would react to the news.

"We'll get through this, Morgana." He told her in obvious attempt to cheer not only her but also the two of them.

Morgana saw right through it and scoffed. "They'll hate our child just like they hate me."

His features softened. "They don't hate you."

"Yes, they do. Everyone does." she said with a sniff.

"I don't. I love you." Merlin reached for her hand. Morgana didn't fight him, she allowed him to pull her to him.

His statement made her lips curve into a small smile. Morgana sat on his lap and he was quick to wrap his arms around her. She buried her face in the crook of his neck. "I know you do." She sniffled. She took a hold of his shirt, clutching it tightly. "I love you too."

He kissed the top of her head a couple of times.

"Promise me something, Merlin," She said, firmly.

"Anything."

She snuggled closer, "I want you to be the best father our child can ever have. I want you to be the father that neither of us had the fortune to have growing up."

A sense of relief watched over him. A smile played on his lips. "So, you're going to keep the baby?"

"Yes," With her free hand, she got a lock of his hair. "I want to have this child with you, Merlin."

"In that case, we must tell Arthur."

"We should probably wait until after the first trimester is over." She replied, "Then we'll both go tell him."

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Please review. I haven't decided if I'm going to write the scene where they tell Arthur, but if this fic gets enough responses, I might do it._


End file.
